1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhausting structure, especially to an exhausting structure of a portable air conditioner that is rotatable.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
An air conditioner cools, heats, dehumidifies or filters indoor air for thermal comfort. A portable air conditioner is placed on a ground without requiring special adaptation to a window or a wall and is moved and stored conveniently at times when the weather is sufficiently comfortable to not require change. Therefore, the portable air conditioner has become popular.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional exhausting structure of a portable air conditioner comprises a housing 41 and a connecting tube 42. The housing 41 has an exhaust hole 411 and multiple retaining latches 412. The exhaust hole 411 is formed through the housing 41. The retaining latches 412 are separately formed on an outer surface of the housing 41 and are arranged around the exhaust hole 411. The connecting tube 42 is connected to the housing 41, and has a proximal end and multiple fastening holes 421. The proximal end of the connecting tube 42 corresponds to the exhaust hole 411 of the housing 41. The fastening holes 421 are separately formed through the connecting tube 42, are arranged around the proximal end of the connecting tube 42 and respectively engage the retaining latches 412. A distal end of the connecting tube 42 is further connected to an exhausting pipe 43. The exhausting pipe 43 is long and flexible. Thus, the portable air conditioner exhausts through the exhaust hole 411 of the housing 41 and the connecting tube 42, and then the exhausting pipe 43 guides exhaust air to outdoors.
The key feature of the air conditioner is that it is movable to different locations. However, directions in which the exhausting pipe 43 can extend vary according to the locations of the portable air conditioner. Since the housing 41 and the connecting tube 42 connect with each other via the retaining latches 412 and the fastening holes 421, the connecting tube 42 is unable to rotate relative to the housing 41 and thus cannot dissipate torque formed therein. Therefore, the only way to change the direction that the exhausting pipe 43 extends is bending and twisting the exhausting pipe 43, which causes damage to the exhausting pipe 43.